To End the Pain
by Lost Flame
Summary: When Ryou can't take the emotional and physical pain inflicted by Bakura anymore he tries to take the easy way out. Yaoi: BakuraRyou. Rated 'R' for the possible content of future chapters.
1. Chapter One

To End the Pain

By: Lost Flame

I hit hard against the fireplace. A pain shoot through me as my neck hit the mantle and my head jerked back. The moment the pain hit I let out a cry that I had been trying to hold in. Before the pain had even started to dim I was hit again. This time in the gut. I doubled over and slid to the floor. I looked up at the mirror image of me, careful not to make eye contact. The only differences between us are his hair is spikier, his eyes darker, and his attitude much more violent. And according to him, it was forbidden for me to make eye contact with him. Since disobedience meant pain I tried to following his rules. "Weakling," he spat as he punched me in the jaw, "how did I get stuck with you?" I know better than to speak so held my tongue.

The physical pain didn't hurt as much as one might think. Now don't get me wrong, he has become an expert at inflicting pain and his punches hurt, leaving me with bruises that took weeks to fade. That is why I always wear long sleeves and pants, even in the summer time. It didn't help that I had sensitive skin. You would think that my skin would have toughened up over the time I possessed the ring, but truth be told, my skin is still as fragile as ever. My friends might become worried if they saw the bruises, I believe they are already curious as to way I don't hang out with them too much, but some things can't be helped. If I did I would be beaten, or worse, Bakura may hurt one of them.

What hurts the most about the beatings is the fact that the one beating me is also the one I love. That's right, I love him. Bakura, my yami, my darker half. I don't now how it happened, it just did. I fell in love with the one who tortures me, beats me, and hates me. Too bad I can never tell him; not that he'd actually care.

All of a sudden the sense of hate faded and all was silent. I looked up, accidentally too far, and made eye contact. Before I avert my eyes I saw the last thing I expected to see. Guilt. Knowing I had caused it in some way made sadness build up inside me as well. But before my thoughts could wonder too far though, for the second time that night he surprise me. This time it would have been something I expected if it weren't for that second of guilt. This time he punched me, harder than anything earlier that night, and while I was catching my breath he left, walking out of the house not even bothering to shut the door behind him.

'Probably to go to a bar' I thought, half annoyed and half relieved. He has been leaving a lot at night lately and not coming home till well after midnight. I usually do my best to wait up for him, just to make sure he was alright but on rare occasions I am too exhausted to do so. He has never caught me yet, I don't think, my guess is he is either drunk or too wrapped up in thought to care.

Tonight was going to be different though. I had decided awhile back to end the pain, the hurt of love that could never be returned. Tonight will be that night. Everything was in order, I decided as I went through a mental list, checking off all that was done. I had written a letter to my yami the night before, and since he had just left he would be back till I was dead any ways. I wasn't scared. Bakura helped me overcome the fear of physical pain long ago, without knowing it.

I headed upstairs, shutting the front door as I went. When I reached my room I started digging through my desk looking for something. In about five minutes I found it. I held a pocket knife with 'May this help you end it quicker -Love Dad' written on one side. I knew what was meant by the word. I had received it as a present before a boy scoot trip. There was a tournament between the boys in my group planned at the end and my dad had hoped this would help me win. He would never guess that I would be using it now to end something else quicker instead.

I had been careful never to let Bakura see it. He would probably have taken it away and used it on me. Now I will save him the trouble and use it on myself. With the knife still in hand I walked to the bathroom. Not bothering to remove my clothes I got in and started the water, letting it wash over me, helping me relax. Again I went through my mental checklist. I had left the front door unlocked so Bakura could get back in; the note was on my bed next to the millennium ring. I had learned a long time ago that if a hikari died and was still in possession of their millennium item then the yami dies as well and I didn't want Bakura to die. I stated in the letter that the ring was now his and could whatever he wanted with it.

That was all right. There was nothing else to do. I opened the pocket knife to the largest blade. Making sure a mental block was up even thought I no longer had the ring on, better safe than sorry right; I lowered the blade until it just touched the skin. Then I pushed harder cutting the skin and watched as the blood went down the drain, diluted by the water. I began to feel dizzy and fell to my knees. Everything around me was losing focus. The last thought that crossed my mind as my world was thrown into darkness was 'I'm sorry... yami... I'm sorry.'

* * *

LF: Alright readers, please review. You guys are the ones that decide whether Ryou dies or lives. And don't think I would kill him. I have no problem with that. If you don't believe me look at my other stories.

Ryou: Please don't kill me......again.

LF: Tell them to review. -points to audience-

Ryou: -begs- Please please please. Review. I don't wanna die.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Why do I have these feelings? And on the topic of feelings, what are these feelings I have. I have been walking, yes walking, no going to a bar or robbing a shop of some kind, just walking around with no real destinations for about five minutes and the only conclusion I have come to is 'I hate human emotions.' "Shit, why are emotions so complicated? I have finally admitted what these feeling are but that hasn't helped one bit." The feeling was love. Yes that is right the famous Bakura, emotionless tomb raider, has fallen in love. With my hikari none the less. I guess deep down I have had these feelings for months now. That is why I would always beat him. Scared that he would see through me and learn what I felt about him, scared to admit what I felt even to myself. The beatings were nothing but a cover-up for all my fears.

Now I am only deciding whether to tell him. I hardly see the point, he could never feel the same and at the moment I don't feel much like a rejection. There I go thinking only about myself. I will have to stop that if I ever wish him to as much as a friend. This alone is an unlikely chance. 'This is getting me nowhere' I thought frustrated. With that I turned around and started to walk back to Ryou's house.

When I was a block from the house I felt a tug at my heart and it took me a while to place it was the feeling of Ryou, my hikari, my... love taking off the ring. 'That doesn't make any sense, he never takes the ring off, not even to sleep.' Curiosity overwhelmed me and with great difficulty looked through his eyes. I wasn't sure at first if I would be able to without the ring on him but apparently the ring hadn't been off his neck long enough to sever his connection with me completely. I stopped running, knowing I wouldn't be able to control were I went while I was attempting this.

At first, as I entered Ryou's mind all I felt was a warm substance hitting my body gently. A second later my senses began to come into focus and I realized the substance was water, which meant Ryou was in the shower. A light blush came to my cheeks but I pushed it aside and focused on the topic at hand. Literally. For when I looked through his eyes he was looking at one of his hands and the small object clapped inside it. It was a knife, blade extended. That is when a mental block went up and I was kicked out. The moment I was back in my body I set out at a run. I had to stop him, no matter what. This is all my fault. He doesn't deserve to have this sadness, and I don't deserve him. He has been so patient with me and never fought back, just stood there and took all those beatings. I drove him to this but I will not let him die.

I got to the house panting. The door had been shut but apparently not locked as I ran through the door just as I felt my heart being ripped in half. I knew what had just happened and that made me run all the faster taking the stairs two at a time. When I burst into the bathroom I saw my hikari lying motionless on the tub floor. He was paler that usual and his breathing shallow. I didn't know what to do. I was too nervous to think straight. 'Calm down Bakura, you have to keep you head clear. Ryou told you what to do in this kind of situation. That's it.'

I race out of the bathroom, into Ryou's room, and over to the phone. I have never used one but Ryou has and luckily I would watch. I hesitantly dialled the number not sure if it was right. I didn't have time for mistakes. Luckily the number was right and after yelling at the obnoxious voice coming out of the phone they understood what had happened and an ambulance was sent.

Only then did I notice the ring and the letter on the bed. Mere inches from the edge closest to me. "Maybe this will explain why he did this" my voice was on the verge of cracking and full of concern. A lone tear travelled down my cheek but I didn't bother wiping it away. It has been so long since I cried; I have been too proud, too cold-hearted to do it before now. But now was different. My hikari had tried to end his life because of me. Another tear fell. I picked up the letter and the ring, and then ran back to the bathroom to sit by my hikari. I would read the letter later after I knew he would be alright.

It didn't take the ambulance long to get here. When they did they rushed Ryou into the back and tried to shut the doors on me, but I was to fast. They argued with me at first to get out but since I wouldn't budge and kept consistently yelling at them to hurry they gave up. The teams of medics in the ambulance at the time did as much as they could until we got to the hospital. Only there could they separate me from my hikari. I was worried to say the least.

Time past slowly and after what seemed like forever a doctor appeared before me a grave look on his face. "Are you Mr. Bakura," his voice sounded as tired as he looked.

Deciding it best to play along. "I am Ryou's brother; our father is out of town on work." Well that was half truthful. Ryou's father is dead but that could count as out of town, right.

"We have good new and we have bad news. The good news is he's stabilized. The bad news is he will need a blood transfusion."

"So what is the problem?" I almost yelled. 'What was this man getting at?'

"Your brother has a rare blood type. You will be tested for the same blood type if you wish to be able to donate blood. This blood type doesn't always appear in every member of the family."

"Of coarse I will donate blood," I shouted, nearly ready to chock him but decided that that would not help matters so just glared at him.

He broke the silence first "Alright sir, please follow me." With that he turned and walked away. Not wasting anytime I followed suit. Right into a bare white room where I was told to sit, and wait patiently for the nurse. I did as I was told but only for Ryou. It was obvious that they didn't know me, for patience was defiantly not a strong point. Something else I would have to work on for Ryou. Even if it was only to be his friend; as long as he was happy.

It was at this time a young nurse walked in and over to me. "Hello, my name is Jessica. How are you doing today?" Her voice was high pitched and irritated me greatly with everything else that was going on.

"Hn. How do you think, Ryou is here and needs a blood transfusion, and I just learned that I may not be able to help. Take a guess." I erupted, my anger directed toward her, but she seemed to just ignore it as she prepared the needle. When she stuck it in me I barely felt it, my thoughts back on Ryou. Once she had left I took out the letter Ryou had written and read it.

Dear Yami,

I know you never liked me as a friend or anything so I decided to end my burden on your life. I will not bother you or anyone else ever again. If you are reading this then am sure you have received the ring. Yugi told me once that if a hikari died with their millennium item their yami would die too. But I don't want you to die, or cause you any pain so the ring is yours. You may do with it as you please. For I'm sure you will need it if you are you to succeed in your plan to take over the world. I'm sorry for causing you such a hard time when I was alive. I know this is needless to say but please forget about me, although you probably would have anyway. There is only one more thing left to say. Chances are you would hate me for this, which is why I never told you before but I might as well now. I love you Bakura, I have since the day we met. I love you and I'm sorry for everything. Goodbye.

Your Hikari

The letter took my breath away to say the least for multiple reasons. One was my hikari loved me. No one had ever loved me before. Another was that he was apologizing to me. Why? He had no reason to. If anyone was to be apologizing it should be me. I have been horrible to him and he was apologizing. It was obvious why he was a hikari.

The sound of a door opening brought me back to reality. I looked up and faced the same doctor that I had talked to earlier. His face was impossible to read and so was his voice as he spoke. "Mr. Bakura we have the results. Your blood type tested..."

* * *

LF: Alright everyone now raise your hand if you argee that this is one of the worse cliffhangers in history. raising hand Oh well on to more important matters. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how happy they made me. goes back to reading reviews for the umpteenth time. Now I just hope I don't end up dissappointing anyone. bows Okay now I will shut up and let you review. Thankies again.

Bakura: Shut up already!

LF: Yeah yeah yeah. stick tongue out


	3. Chapter Three

LF: Alright while I'm sure everyone could have guessed the last word there is the next chapter, as requested.

* * *

Chapter Three 

"You blood type tested positive. That means you will be able to give blood if you so wish." At this news I let out a breath I only then noticed I had been holding. But something was out of place. Why did the doctor look so sad? I waited hoping he would tell but dreading the news. "But," here it was, again I held my breath, "it seems your brother has taken a turn for the worse. If the blood transfusion is not preformed soon we will loss him."

I gasped then noticing the urgency of the situation jumped at him. "Then what are we waiting for." He dismissed my outburst and walked, somewhat quickly, out the door. I followed impatiently.

It didn't take long to get to the next room. This one not as bleak as the other but only a little more decorated, not that decoration affected me much. This one had two beds a couple feet apart and a machine between them. I don't know what the simple inventions of the time do so there is no way I would be able to understand this complex contraption. But the most beautiful decoration of all was the one lying on the far bed. My Hikari. Lying motionlessly on the bed, his face as white as his hair.

I was instructed to lie on the empty bed and did so without a response. My mind had drifted off to the letter again. The last thing I remember was the doctor instructing someone on the amount of blood that was needed before I welcomed the peaceful darkness.

* * *

I opened my eyes, waiting for them to clear. I seem to be doing a lot of that these days. Waiting that is. I am getting better but not as good as I would need to be with Ryou. At least now I knew he felt the same. That alone made it all worth while. 

Remembering Ryou made me look around frantically. It became apparent that while I was asleep someone had moved my body, for I was no longer in the same room with him. This scared me; I had to make sure he was alright. I sat up as fast as lightning but was forced to lie down and try again slower as my head objected to movement by sending me a splitting headache.

When I was able to get up I ran as fast as possible without falling. As I left the room into the hallway I was immediately stopped by a nurse, as she attempted to get me to lie down again. It wasn't until I threatened her did she finally take me to my destination. This, of course, was Ryou's room.

She left me before we entered the room, leaving me alone to face my fear. The fear of how to tell Ryou how I feel. This is pathetic, the great tomb raider afraid of a boy. An amazingly beautiful boy, yes, but a boy none the less.

I entered the room cautiously, using the skills from my past life's occupation to stay quiet. With as much grace as I possibly could I walked over to Ryou's bed and sat down. Picking up one of his hands I rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. They felt so fragile in my hands, as if they would break if one applied any pressure.

Time passes differently when you are deep in thought and I never did learn to wear a watch so I was never sure the time, inside at least. Outside I could tell by the position of the sun. Staring at him and holding his hand I alloyed myself to remain lost in thought, until I felt a slight movement. Upon closer inspection I learned it was Ryou. He was beginning to move, only his hand at first, but all the same the movement made my heart jump. Ryou was waking up and would be alright, everything would be alright, that was something I would make sure of.

Again Ryou moved. This time trying to open his eyes. I brought my face to hover right above his, wanting desperately to see his beautifully innocent, chocolate brown eyes again. Those eyes I dream will someday look at me with trust. I knew from the letter that he loved me but I had never done anything to earn that love. And from what I learned along time ago nothing in life is free. But his love was something I would pay anything for. Even if the cost was weakness; the weakness of letting your guard down. I was willing to risk it if it meant Ryou's trust.

But I was not met with eyes of love. Instead his eyes were full of fear and shame. I know I should have expected so much but all the same it surprised me and made the guilt of all those time before now for hurting him surfaced. 'It was my fault, the fear is of me beating him and I figure the shame is from realizing I know how he feels about me. He must think I don't fell the same.'

His eyes were focused on the floor. I hated that he was afraid of me, but hated even more that he thought I didn't return his feelings. I wanted, no needed, to comfort him, so that is exactly what I did. Knelling beside him, I hesitantly pulled him into a strong but gently hug. Half to reassure him and half just for the pure sake of holding him. To feel him against me; I felt so complete, wishing to stay like this forever. Although at first he was tense he quickly relaxed into my arms. Getting this positive reaction made me want to move further but knew I couldn't. I wouldn't rush Ryou. So I satisfied myself with teasing him by running a single finger up and down his spine. I got the reaction I want, he shivered but still moved into my touch. This caused me to inwardly smile.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

LF: Aww now wasn't that sweet. 

Bakura: I am so out of character.

LF: -grins- I know. But its so cute.

Bakura: -cringes- You know I hate you right.

LF: Yep. -to readers- Now that doesn't have to be the end. If everyone is nice and reviews then I will write more.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

I struggled to open my eyes, which felt as heavy as lead. While I was tired I was amazed to still be alive and wanted answers to the question that continually swirled in my head, such as 'Where was I? How did I get here?' Most of my questions were answered though as my vision cleared, only to be replaced with more question. There, above me, was Bakura, staring into my eyes.

More from habit then fear I broke eye contact. I, now, could make an educated guess as to where I was and how I got here; my new question was 'why?' 'Why did he bother saving me? Why couldn't he have just let me die?' But the question that wanted answering most was 'Did he read the letter?' 'He must have since the ring is resting around his neck.' I was too deep in thought to notice anything. The world could probably have exploded and I wouldn't have noticed. 'He must be disgusted with me? Or maybe he feels the same?' At this I mentally smirked 'Yeah, right Ryou, who are you trying to kid? He would never feel the same.'

I kept my eyes adverted, focusing on the floor instead, alloying myself to stay lost in thought in hopes of discovering answers to the hundreds of questions that refused to leave me alone. It seemed that whenever one was solved two new questions popped up in its place. At this rate all these questions will remain mysteries, to me at least. My head was throbbing but there didn't seem to be anything I could do.

All my problems washed away however as a pair of strong, protecting arms wrapped around me. Even though I felt safe at first I still tensed. Bakura was holding me, could this mean he felt the same. I focused on figuring out this particular problem that had come forward but my mind had stopped working. My body also shut down as the sensation of complete bliss passed over me. I relaxed in his arms. 'I'll ask him my question later.' At that my yami decided it would be a good time to tickle me. He was tracing my spine lightly with one finger. If I didn't know better I would think he was trying to torture me. Which is was, for it made me want him all the more. Still it felt so right and I leaned back and into his touch. Anything to feel him. I didn't mind him torturing me as long as I was with him. That is why I never ran away or try to get rid of the ring. But now was different, his contact with me didn't result in pain. He was being gentle.

With that I fell asleep. Drifting off into dreams filled with the one I loved and hoped felt the same. I would know when I awoke again. I would have to make sure he told me, I can only pray the answer is 'yes.'

* * *

It has been several weeks since the incident as I referred to it, and many things have happened.

When I woke up the first time after the incident I was back at home. I don't know how Bakura got me out of the hospital or how many laws he broke doing it but convinced myself I didn't truly want to know. When I woke Bakura was there again but as soon as he wished me 'Good Morning' he left. Just as I had given up on him coming back he showed up with a tray full of my favourite foods. It was only then that I noticed how hungry I was.

I ate what he gave me gratefully; surprised at how good of a chef he turned out to be. Everything was perfect, nothing was burnt and there was even a flower in a glass off to the side. Breakfast was eaten in silence, not the uncomfortable silence that usually has the tendency to scream out louder that any noise but a peaceful silence, just glad being in each others presence.

It was only after I had finished eating and Bakura had returned from taking the tray back down stair, I had tried to do it myself but was frustrated to learn that I was still too weak to get up, did I finally get to talk to Bakura. "Excuse me, Bakura-sama." My voice shuck a little, more from nervousness of the answer to the question I was about to ask than fear. Unless you are talking about fear of rejection.

"Hai." He started to walk towards me, and with each step my anxiety grew.

"Why...why did you...uh...did you save me?" I couldn't keep eye contact while asking the question so instead busied myself with staring at a dark stain on my sheets. I knew what it was. It was the blood from one of the beatings. Bakura had punched me into the coffee table and before I fell I had accidentally knocked over a glass. The glass shattered and when I landed was cut by several pieces. That had been one of the most painful beatings, but it didn't change the way I felt about Bakura. While I was staring straight at the stain most the time I didn't truly see it.

I was drawn out of thought by a hand on my chin. It tilted my head up until I came face to face with Bakura. This time I made no effort to advert my gaze, there was no need. Bakura's eyes didn't have a trace of hate or anger in them. Instead they were full of love. He moved closer and unconsciously so did I. When our lips met a sensation like no other ran through me, an intoxicating sensation I wanted more of. I responded eagerly; when his tongue ran over my lower lip teasingly I gladly open my mouth allowing his tongue access. Our tongues fought for dominance which he won, not that I was disappointed.

When we broke for breath I moaned in annoyance. Why did breathing have to be such an accentual in life? All the same it was. As we broke we maintained eye contact. My yami was the first to break the silence.

"How was that for an answer?"

"Perfect," I smiled, "Kimi ga suki dayo.(1)" At this he beamed.

"I love you too, now go to sleep, you need your rest." As if in agreement I yawned. "See what I mean."

"Will you lie with me please?" I asked timidly.

"Of course." He smiled gently and climbed into bed with me. As I fell asleep my last thought was 'My pray was answered. Everything is perfect.'

* * *

(1) As you can probably guess from Baku-chan's answer this mean 'I love you,' though it is different from Aishiteru. Aishiteruis aI love you, I want you, I lust after you 'I love you' opposed to a sweet 'I love you' between lovers. I found this very amusing when I learned it because now you can think back on all of those cute fluffy fanfics you read where the characters said that and I add a whole new layer of fun to it.

LF: Yay another chapter finished. Now I have something very important to ask all you readers. I can post some more chapters but they will be angsty (expecially for our lovely little Ryou) because that is what I write but I do promise a happy ending when all is through. But that is only if you all post. When I start not getting posts I stop posting. I know that isn't nice but without all your wonderful posts I never know if anyone is actually reading. But remember "The Power is Yours."

Bakura: Shut up idiot and don't quote Captain Planet.

LF: -crys- Why not? I'm trying to get in touch with my inner child.

Bakura: Like you need any help with that. You are one of the most immature people I know. And on top of that you write lemons. What the hell is your problem?

LF: -innocent look- What do you mean? I'm a good girl.

Bakura: Yeah right and I'm a cuddly puppy.

LF: Really yay. -uses the wonderful power of being an author and turns him into a puppy.- Aw kawaii desu ne.

Bakura: -thought bubble- I soooo hate you.


	5. Chapter Five

LF: Alright everyone thank you for waiting for the next chapter. Happy Thankgiving everyone American.

Bakura: And those who aren't.

LF: -waves hyperly- Happy Sunday

Bakura: -sighs- Whatever.

LF: Anyways, this chapter will start more angst and there is a little non-con but if you continue to read till the story's end I promise to make it happy ending. If that is what the reviews ask for at least. **

* * *

**

Chapter Five

Weeks passed by and my yami, my koibito never hurt me and he never pushed me in our relationship. He made sure never to make me feel uncomfortable and I was grateful. Bakura has been hanging outside the ring more often, but it wasn't until a week ago that they actually started to talk with someone beside me. Bakura would always stand off to the side and remain silent but at least now I was alloyed to hangout with friends. My friends, and now my yami's friends names are Yugi Mutou, Yuugi's dark half Yami, Jounouchi Katsuya, Seto Kaiba, Anzu Mazaki, Mai Valentine- who I think has developed a crush on Bakura, I almost feel sorry for her if it weren't for the fact that I was so deeply in love with him myself- Honda Hiroto, Jounouchi's sister Serenity, Malik- the closest person to me next to Bakura-, and Malik's yami Marik We haven't told any of them about our relationship yet although I think Malik and Marik already know though. I figure it is okay because I have a hunch that they are in the same kind of relationship.

Today was Sunday and it was around 11 o'clock when the phone rang. Before it rang I had been in a half daze with Bakura's arms around me. So far it had been a boring day so for the past hour we had been just sitting there holding each other, both of us on the verge of sleep. But at the sound of the phone we both jumped. Neither of us wanted to answer it at the moment, Bakura for his part was staring daggers in the direction of the sound. Before I finally got up to get it Bakura gave me a quick kiss and a 'be back soon.' With that I disappeared into the kitchen and over to the counter. "Moshi-moshi," I said as cheerfully as possible trying to mask me annoyance of having to leave my koi's arms, "Ryou speaking."

"Hi Ryou," came Mai's voice out of the receiver, "is Bakura there."

"Hai, one moment." With that I carried the portable into the living room and covered the mouthpiece before saying' "Koi, it is for you. It's Mai." He smiled at the name 'koi' but became confused when I told him who it was.

He took the phone and talked to her for a minute before agreeing to something. After saying good-bye he hung up. "What is going on?" I asked, knowing it was none of my business but still interested in knowing the answer.

"She wants to meet me at the park in an hour. Want to come?"

"Yeah," I almost shouted, I always loved going to the park with my yami. It was peaceful and we could always find a secluded area where we could just lay together and talk. "I can make us a picnic for lunch and we can eat after you talk to Mai."

"I would like that," he said casually with a smile. "Want me to help."

"Not now, I will do it in a moment." With that I bent down and kissed him passionately. For the next ten minutes that was all we did. And for almost the next half hour we just laid there in each others arms, listening to the silence and the others breathing. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing that I remember was Bakura shaking me urgently and trying to wake me up. Apparently he too had slept.

I looked up at him smiling but that smile soon faded when my eyes caught sight of the grandfather clock behind him, its delicate painted face and hand-craved hands told me that it was five till noon. "Oh no, I jumped up and ran to the kitchen; I still needed to make the picnic. "Go ahead without me, I will meet up with you."

"Don't worry about the picnic, come on." His voice was a mixture of annoyance and amusement as he watched me scurry around the kitchen looking for one thing or another. "Or if you like I can wait with you."

"No, I got it," I stated somewhat distracted while trying to make a sandwich, "besides you still have to meet Mai, remember."

"Yeah yeah, I remember. I will be off then but hurry up I hate not being with you." I knew Bakura said that in hopes of making me blush and it worked. After seeing the light blush on my cheeks he chuckled and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

I smiled and continued to make lunch. I was making us turkey sandwiches, Bakura's favourite, and added to if some fresh-cut fruit, and my koi's favourite desert, chocolate cake. With that I raced out the door and towards the park. It takes five minutes to get to the park running and Bakura already had a seven minute lead on me which means by the time I actually get there he will have been there only two or three minutes. All the same I ran as fast as I could, for two reasons. One, I wanted to be with my yami again, and two, I had the feeling that I was being followed.

When I reached the park I quickly found who I was looking for. Bakura was speaking to Mai in a part of the park that was usually void of people. At first I was going to jump into the conversation but for so reason decided better of it. Maybe it was the serious look on there faces or I could have been the fact that I didn't really feel like talking to Mai, whatever the reason I instead hid behind a bush and watched the conversation play out.

Before much time had past that last thing I had ever wanted to see happened. Mai had leaned forward and kissed Bakura. At first I thought that Bakura would immediately push her away, or that was what I had hoped, but he didn't. He did the exact opposite. He responded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in.

It was at that point that I lost it. I couldn't take it anymore. My koi was kissing another, but why? Why would he do this to me? Once again my brain shut down, this time not from pleasure but from pain and heartache. I dropped the basket that I was holding to carry the food and ran. I ran blindly through the park and into the forest that was attached to the park. I continued running until my legs gave way and I collapsed. I was exhausted both from the running and the crying I had been doing since me feet decided to flee the scene that I had just seen. Now, while I was no longer running I continued to cry, tears staining my face. I had run into a small clearing, and since I had never been this far into the woods before it was a fairly accurate accusation to say I was lost.

For the second time today I got the feeling of being watched. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard and then saw three figures emerge into the clearing from the same direction I myself had come. As they came closer I was able to make out their faces, and was quite shocked to see three people from my school. They were in a gang though I can't recall the name. One of the members was a loud mouth boy and had green eyes with brown hair that was shoulder length. His name was Cait Sith, he was the weakest physically, only a little stronger than me, but he was fast. Another was the self-centred Sidane. No one knew his last name. He was slow but very strong. The leader, Ian Hojo, was a combination of the two. He was not as strong as Sidane or as fast as Cait, but he was the most feared, for he was also the smartest though, in my opinion that is not saying too much.

While they were in the same grade as me that was only because all three of them have been held back twice. Another thing that they all had in common, the reason that caused me to go stiff when I first learned that it was them that had been following me, was they have all touched me inappropriately at least twice. They had always been sly about it, not doing it if anyone was around, but since I was alone so often, especially while my yami was still beating me they never had a problem finding those times.

"Hey beauty, what's up?" Ian said smirking. That was a sight I had always hated seeing. I tried to back away but no matter how much distance I tried to put between us the three of them only walk faster. As soon as I started to run I was tackled from behind. It was Cait but Sidane had now grabbed hold of my arms to make sure I wouldn't get away and turned me to face Ian, who was creeping nearer. I was still struggling even though it was futile, but all movement stopped for a minute when he touched me, grabbing my manhood. Though as realization dawned on me, realization of fear- no terror-, I began to fight back as hard as possible but it was useless. I had to get away. I didn't want to call Bakura, the mere thought of him hurt. He had lied to me, betrayed me. All those times saying he loved me. 'How long had he been with her?' He had been so happy for the past week, and I had thought it had been me because of me. I guess I was wrong. Wrong about so many things.

The only response to my struggling was Ian's hand tightening and he move closer pushing our bodies together. With his free hand he undid his belt and moved my hand on his hard member and forced it to trust up and down. This caused me to abandon my pain towards Bakura at the moment, the fear toward these boys so great, and was about to call him when the Millennium Ring was ripped from my neck and thrown across the clearing, out of my reach, but that was the least of my worries. Ian's hands at this point were rubbing against my sides. I hate the touch, it felt so wrong. The only good part was that he was no longer holding my hand, so I was able to return it to my side; but now it felt so grimy. I needed help and since I couldn't get help through the ring I decided to try to scream. I knew it was pointless. I was too far into the forests but all the same I had to try, anything. "HEL-" I was silenced as Ian covered my mouth with his. Kissing me ruthlessly. This was nothing like when my yami kissed me. There was no pleasure, no bliss, only emptiness. This thought brought a new wave of pain and longing. Longing to be in Bakura's arms and him telling me it was all a misunderstanding. I was lost in thoughts like these all the while Ian was taking my shirt off. I was trying to escape, not physically- I had given up on that- but emotionally. To forget what was going on around me. It was working too until I felt my pants slide down and my legs spread apart. The terror came back and evidently showed on my face for they all started laughing harder. They had been snickering since the start but now they were in full fledged laughter.

I started to cry again as Ian completely removed his clothed. I am not exactly sure when I had stopped but it didn't matter. The tears were back, streaming down my face faster than they had been before. For now they were fuelled by the pain of the heart and fear. Pain of the body was added as he entered me, not even bothering with preparation. Pain that was unbearable, nothing like Bakura had ever caused me.

Everything had been perfect, but no more.

* * *

Bakura: You are evil you know that.

LF: Um.....yep. Been told many times. Thanks for the compliment.

Ryou: -crys- I don't like you anymore.

LF: Sure you do. Because I plan to give you a happy ending. If you don't get a happy ending its the readers fault for not reviewing. I still plan to hold to the treat if I stop getting reviews I stop writing.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

I was walking down the street. Why did Mai have to call now, the day had been going great? My Ryou had no plans and we had decided to just spend the entire day together, but then she had to call and screw everything up. Oh well, at least Ryou would be with me again in a little bit. I can't wait.

I didn't take me long to get there, though I didn't rush. I got there exactly at noon and went in search for the one who called me here. I found her in a secluded section of the park, the one my hikari and I usually went because if there was no one around we could show our affection for each other. That was something I loved to do and I could tell Ryou felt the same way. And he would be here later so we could be together all afternoon after I was finished with my business with the slut. And she sure fit the part today. She was wearing a quite relieving black dress, but of coarse I wouldn't say anything because if my hikari found out he would be upset with me. Something that I defiantly didn't want.

As I walked over to her I got the sense that someone else was here but I couldn't tell who and as I looked around no one was visible. Upon returning my attention to the one that was visible I gave a nod of acknowledgment and a quiet "Hello."

"How are you doing today Bakura," came her voice and in it I could tell she was trying to be seductive. Unfortunately for her I had never been interested in people like her and I defiantly wouldn't be now that I have the best boyfriend ever. I thought distractedly while she continued. I would reply with empty answers, never really paying attention to any of what was being said. After much idle chat I still couldn't see why she had called me out here. Ryou would be here any moment and the sooner I was through with her I the sooner I could be alone with him.

"Was there a reason you called me out here or was it just to talk like this because if it was then I would like to be excused?" I was irritated, one could hear it in my voice but all the same I tried to keep it under control.

"Actually there was a reason I called you out here. It was to do this." Her voice was evilly dripping with lust and that scared me a little. But I pushed the fear down as I waited to see what she was planning to do. With that she walked closer and leaned, giving me a kiss on the lips. My first reaction was to push her away but when I tried to do so I found I couldn't. Instead my arms wrapped around and pulled her close. I was even kissing her back, but why. What was going on? This is not what I wanted. My body wasn't listening to me when I tried to control it. It was only then that I recognized the feeling. It was the effect of the Millennium Rod. That meant Marik was behind it. I can't believe him. He is dead when I get my hand on him. I am just glad the Ryou was not here.

That was when I heard a noise that shattered that shred of happiness. Following the noise that broke the silence I was once again in control of my actions. I pushed Mai away from me and turn towards the source of the sound just in time to see a speck of silver disappear into the woods. "Wait, Ryou, please!" I started to run after him when I felt someone grab my arm. The same someone that just upset my aibou. Something I didn't alloy. The pleading in my voice vanished, replaced with anger- no rage. Rounding on her there was fire in my eyes "Why did you do that? Tell me now!"

"Why do you care if that weakling saw? Forget about him, I'm here now." She whispered wrapping her arms around my neck drawing closer for another kiss.

This enraged me even more. Grabbing her arm hard enough to bruise I twisted it so she came face to face with me. "DON'T you ever say such a thing about my koibito again!" The news that I loved Ryou hardly seemed to faze her. I guessed that she knew and I wanted so much at that moment to kill her. To see her blood on the ground, but that would have to come later. Before I kill her I have promised that to someone else. I could kill them both here since he was nearby. Determined to get answers I unceremoniously tossed Mai to the side, and heard her squeak as she hit a nearby tree before she fell unconscious. Blood flowed from a cut on her arm but it was nothing to serious. She would live. At least for now.

"Marik get out here! I want answers NOW!" With that out of the shadows stepped a blond Egyptian, Millennium Rod in his hand. I ran up and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell were you doing Marik? Explain yourself."

He remained calm and simply stated "I had no chose Bakura believe me. I wouldn't have done that is I had a chose."

"What do you mean you didn't have a chose? You used to the Rod to make me kiss her and Ryou saw, damn it."

"She kid-napped Malik. What was I supposed to do? She said the only way to get him back was to make you kiss her. I had to do it." He was starting to get angry now. More at Mai than me but all the same the angry was released on the closest person and that happened to be me. Lashing out both in angry and in desperation on getting his hikari back.

"Use the Rod and make her give him back."

"Fuck don't you think I tried that. It didn't work."

"Why not?" I was still screaming even though I was curious.

"Well shit, I don't know but it wouldn't."

"I don't care, my hikari saw. He is going to think I lied to him now. All those time I said I loved him."

"Damn it Bakura you are not the only one who loves their hikari."

This got my attention. Ryou had told me once that he thought they liked each other but I didn't think they actually did. This got me to calm down a little. But I was still angry even though I did a semi-decent job of keeping it out of my voice. "What are you going to do now?"

"I am going to wait here until she wake up and get my koi back." He too seemed to calm down and now there was sympathy in his voice.

"How do you know she will keep her word?" I highly doubted this girl was honest.

"A little Egyptian spell. She will have no choice. I just hope he is okay."

He sounded genially worried. Malik has changed him. The Marik I knew in Ancient Egypt did care about anyone. Sort of like how Ryou had changed me. "He will be fine. He's strong and you know it."

"Yeah thanks. So is Ryou, but he still needs you. Hurry." His words were articulated by a rip in my heart. I had felt that pain before. It was the feeling I got when Ryou took off the ring. He had only done that once before and that was when he had attempted to kill himself.

That thought brought with it fear. He wouldn't try it again... would he? I had to find him and quick. I turned and ran off only muttering a "No, not again." Once again my hikari was in trouble and it was my fault. I ran thought the woods as fast as my body would alloy. I didn't have the time to stop and look through his eyes. I knew he was in the woods and all the trees look the same. Instead I would have to trust my heart. Believe it would lead me to him.

And it did. Some time later I found myself in a small clearing. In the middle lying motionless on the ground was my hikari. Clouds had formed obscuring most of the sky, and the sunny day now looked as if it was going to be in store for rain. As a break in the clouds appeared the sun shone on my koi's body for a second before the cloud once again blocked out the sun. I ran clumsily to my aibou's side and held him. He was unconscious at the moment but I do not need to ask what happened. His clothes lay torn and scattered on the ground and his naked body was bleeding. Probably from either his struggling to escape and from his attacker's lack of preparation.

What I needed him to answer was who did this. I wouldn't kill them, no, that would be too kind. There souls were going to the shadow realm, where they would spend eternity.

I was thinking of ways to torture them when Ryou stirred in my arms. I looked down with a reassuring smile as his eyed slowly open. In those usually happy eyes were fear, pain, and helplessness. I tried to hug him tighter to reassure him that I was there for him but he looked at me with those depressed eyes and then using all his strength pushed away from me. It wasn't the force of the push that made me let go of him as much as surprise. I looked at him with sympathy and helplessness myself. There was nothing I could do to help with the pain he was going to. I, too, had been raped when I was young. The difference is that it was my father who did it to me. You feel broken, like you innocence has been ripped from you. Everything has been turned upside down. You feel lost, looking for a something, but you don't know what. I wouldn't let Ryou go though that alone like I had to.

I advance on him only to have him back away and start to cry. As a walked towards him for a second time he didn't back away. He didn't do anything but cry. Those tears torn at my heart. I had to do something but couldn't. All I could do is hold him as he cried on my shoulder.

I had to do something and would as soon as Ryou calmed down. Until then all I could do is try to comfort him. I would fix everything. Anything to make him happy. Anything at all.

* * *

LF: I told you there'd be angst. -smiles- Hope this is okay. I know I'm not the best writer but I swear I am trying my best. 

Bakura: It sucks. Horrible. Terrible. Can't stand it.

LF: Your opinon doesn't count sorry Baku-chan

Ryou: What about mine?

LF: Nope. As the victim to all the angst and a partical muse you don't count either.

Ryou: Wait, I'm a muse?

LF: Yep. I need all the help I can get.

Ryou: Alright tell me something. If I'm a muse, where along the way did I help inspire this. -gestures toward the story-

LF: -blushes- Well...um....you see. Okay okay you didn't inspire this exactly but....You don't like?

Ryou: Why do you sound suprised do you think I'd like something like that. -exasperated- You are seriously not all there in the head. Where do you live again?

LF: In the world inside my head of course. Its quick nice there. Very friendly.

Ryou: I should have known. -shakes head sadly-


	7. Chapter Seven

LF: Sorry that this chapter took so long to update. Finals were a nightmare. But there over now so everything is good.

Bakura: Excuses excuses.

LF: Pretty much. But at least its a decent one.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

Broken

Empty

Lost

All these feeling swirled around. All fighting for dominance and all winning. I felt dead, but those dead don't experience the pain I am right now. At first I couldn't remember why, only the pain and the loneliness. I am alone, no wait, that is not right. I was alone, yes, but no longer. Now I was being held. The hold was so inviting at first I wanted nothing but to stay in it, but as my memory returned to me I wanted that less and less. Coming back to me was the pain and the agony. I needed to get away from whom ever was holding me. What if they did the same thing as Ian and his gang? No, I couldn't take that again.

I pushed away from whoever was holding me and tried my best to scoot away. When I tried to learn who was in the clearing with me I found that I could not. I was surrounded by darkness. Emptiness that reflected how I felt. Now I was truly horrified. The same terror that I felt when I was rapped, by all three of them. The same helplessness. When first I saw the darkness I thought it was because my eyes were closed but now it is different.

With one hand I reached up and confirmed my eyes were indeed open, and yet I could see nothing. Everywhere I looked darkness. How had this happened? How had I become blind? I start to cry, hoping it would ease the pain, but it didn't. While I cried I was once again embraced by the strong arms. The same ones I have woken up to so many times and now again only mere moments ago. I remembered more now. That those arms belonged to Bakura, the one I loved with all my heart and soul. Also I remembered how he had betrayed that love. Once again I tried to push away, but this time I failed. I doubt he even felt this attempt. His hold was strong and now I was too tired and too hurt to fight back. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing at all. Nothing...nothing...nothing....nothing. With that I once again fell in to darkness still crying on my yami's shoulder. This time a deeper darkness, that of slumber. A troubled sleep that held no sanctuary for me. Only replayed all that happened to me today. All the pain I went through was there; this time around the emotions were magnified. The pain of Bakura's betray, the pain of the rape, and the pain and fear of finding out that somehow I have been thrown into a world of endless darkness. Endless helplessness. And for me endless fear.

* * *

LF: I know its short so to make it up to you I will post the next chapter sooner. If I'm reviewed that is. I am still willing to keep to my threat. But you all have been so wonderful. Thanks you so much. I treasure your reviews, all of them.

Ryou: She's not kidding. She has read them all at least a hundred times.

LF: -nod nod- Thanks you so muches -hugs all readers-

Bakura: You're going to scare your readers off you know.

LF: -Continues to hug all readers- I love them all.

Bakura:-sighs-

Ryou: We apologize for any trama this has caused you, readers.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

I didn't dare move until it started to rain. Lightly at first but quickly began to pour. Upon lifting my hikari I found he had fallen asleep but tears still shown on his pale skin. 'How could anyone have done such a thing to one so innocent?' I was referring to everyone. To Mai for starting it all, the boys- only boys could cause this much damage- for inflicting all this pain, and even myself for not being there for him. I had failed my koi, if I have the right to still call him that, in too many ways. I truly don't deserve him.

'But now is no time to be dwelling on that.' I picked up my hikari's limp body in my arms and began to walk toward Ryou's house, picking up the ring as will while leaving the clearing. Before we even left the cover of the forest we were both beyond soaked and Ryou had started to shake. I figured it was from the cold and took off my sweater wrapping it as tightly as possible around him while continuing to hold him close. Despite my efforts he continued to shiver.

Upon reaching the house, I long to one day call home, I started a fire and sat beside it with him still in my arms. I even covered us both with the thickest blanket in the house, which happened to be his favourite because his mother had made it when he was young before she died. When the heat did not help I began to worry. Since I was in direct contact with him I didn't need the help of the ring to enter his mind. The sight that met me caused a pain in my heart. The scenes from earlier today played on the wall. First it was when Mai had kissed me earlier. The emotions he felt vibrated throughout the room. 'No wonder he was shivering. Anyone would who had to experience this twice in one day.' I continued to watch despite how much I wanted to turn away from the scene. Pretty soon came to the part that I had been waiting for, to see the faces of those that did this to him.

The moment I saw them I recognized them from Ryou's school. They had picked on kids smaller than them but had never done anything like this before to my knowledge. And never would again, I would make sure of that. My anger rose until it matched Ryou's fear, but changed into surprise when the room went black. 'That must have been when he lost consciousness.' I decided now would be an appropriate time to leave. As I was about to turn the knob to his soul room emotions returned. The emotions started out pleasant but a replay of the rape flashed through and fear took over.

I had expected to see myself as he had been facing me but I didn't. Only darkness. Almost the same kind of darkness I had spent 5000 years in. There is a difference though. This darkness didn't bring with it the power of the shadow realm. I had never seen, or I guess more appropriately felt, such a thing before. To say that I was worried would be an understatement. 'But who can I turn to for help?' My best bets were Yuugi and his Yami, Malik/Marik, or Seto. Against my better judgement I decided to turn to Yuugi and Yami. For two reasons, one Yuugi was one of Ryou's friends that knew the most about modern day technology and Yami the most about the Millennium Items. Second they were a yami-hikari pair. While Malik/Marik were also a yami-hikari pair Malik was raised most his life in Egypt, which is far from similar to Japan, and Marik was a tomb raider with me and while we knew a little about the Millennium Items we knew nowhere near as much as the pharaoh. As much as I hated that fact it was the truth.

I re-entered my body then, after making sure Ryou was comfortable, went to use the phone. I have gotten better at using the contraption since I needed to use it for the first time weeks ago. A quickly and cheerful "Moshi-moshi" came over the line.

"Yuugi it's me Bakura," my voice reflected how nervous and scared I was. "I need your help, please, something is wrong with Ryou." I hard Yami in the background asking who it was and then Yuugi's response explaining what I had just told him before the pharaoh's voice started yelling at me.

"What the hell did you do to Ryou, tomb robber?"

"Nothing, now get over here," my voice became harder but still held a slight tone of pleading in it. The pharaoh must have heard it because the anger left his voice before agreeing to come and hanging up the phone.

Within five minutes there was a knock on the door to which I was quick to answer. Opening the door I stood aside and let then in. Both looked concerned but Yami also look irritated. They followed me into the living room and over to Ryou, who still lie asleep by the fireplace. "What is wrong with him Bakura?" Yuugi said concerned kneeling beside his friend. "He looks well enough to me, but he must be very hot under this blanket." With that he pulled off the cover and gasped, turning a bright red at the same time.

"What the-" Yami also gasped when he saw Ryou's bruised and naked body. It was only then that I remembered that I hadn't re-clothed him when we had gotten home. Yami didn't know though and must have assumed that I had done the same as those boys from Ryou's school. "BAKURA, WHAT IN RA'S NAME DID YOU DO TO HIM!!! IF YOU TOOK HIM I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU."

Yep, that confirmed my suspicions. "I didn't fuck him, damn it." I tried my best to keep from yelling but was failing. "And keep your voice down or you'll wake him."

"Then what happened?" Yuugi spoke up; he was replacing the blanket over Ryou with a frown on his face.

I went and sat down holding Ryou in my arms, not worrying about the look of surprise from Yuugi of the threatening glare from Yami, and told them all that had happened today. By the end of the story they both were speechless. "So that is what happened. Now can either of you think of why his soul turned black? It doesn't make sense."

They both looked thoughtful for a second before Yuugi spoke up. "Could it be that Ryou has somehow become blind?"

"I guess that is possible," came Yami's response, "but I highly doubt that is it. The soul room reflexes one soul not physical body. Changes in this world, such as injuries or disorders, shouldn't affect it. That is what is confusing me." I didn't like this answer. Nothing was making sense. If my Ryou had become blind I still don't know how or why.

We spent the rest of the evening discussing possibilities and other topic relating to what had happened. Another rather popular question was 'Way didn't the rod effect Mai?' This question was also one that wasn't answered tonight. By the time eight thirty rolled around, Yuugi and Yami had to leave. Yuugi had school the next day and need to finish some last minute homework before getting to sleep. Not to mention his grandfather would be worried if he wasn't home soon.

I decided now would as good a time as any to seek revenge on those three boys I had scene in Ryou soul room. So after tucking Ryou into bed I left, walking down the street looking for my targets. Since there was no way to me to sense them I was relying on instinct, the same way I was able to find my angel Ryou, but this time with a major difference. When searching for Ryou my instinct was fuelled with love and concern, now it was fuelled with hatred and anger.

I found my victims too. In about five minutes I found them in a deserted part of the city, where few lived and the ones that did inhabit the area didn't care what you did as long as they were left alone. Once again they had cornered a boy, just has they had cornered my koi. This one appeared to be around the same age as my Ryou. In fact I believe I had seen him in the halls. He was quiet and rarely spoke to anyone. Now his long black hair which, at school, was usually in a ponytail fell everywhere. By his ruffled black outfit and red clock, along with his bruised skin, I knew he had tried to fight back but the largest bully was restraining his arms, making them useless.

My guess is the three older boys had tried a sneak attack and somehow screwed up making some kind of sound and relieving there mistake hit him fast before restraining his arms. The boy might have been able to land one or at most two punches before being contained but I am not quiet sure now much use it would have done. Physically the boy didn't look extremely strong and defiantly not as strong as the boy grasping his arms. For another there was something about him that reminded me of Ryou. That he did what he was told, even if he didn't like it; and didn't fight unless necessary.

Ian, as I remember his to be, was advancing on the mysterious boy smirking as he stocked towards his prey. The black hair boy no longer struggled. Instead he remained limp as if unconscious or accepted defeat. As if he had been defeated long ago and no longer had the will to fight. But if he wouldn't fight I sure as hell would.

I didn't allow myself to be noticed until I was right behind Ian. When in position I tapped him on the shoulder. "Wha-?!" he started to exclaim before my fist connected with his face. The force of the blow sent him flying through the air a couple of feet before once again meeting land with a loud 'THUD.' When he finally looked up at me his jaw dropped, "R-Ryou?"

"No Bakura, Ryou's boyfriend. His very angry boyfriend. No one hurts my koi and gets away with it. And what you did to him defiantly qualifies as hurting him." I started to advance on him then changed my mind and headed towards where the biggest bully stood. He didn't seem afraid of me and simply throw the kid he was holding to the side and got into a fighting stance. The boy, for his part, did nothing to stay balanced and fell into a nearby fence then lie limply on the ground. "Hey kid, are you alright? Get up." He did as he was told and stood up wearily. I had expected this. This is how Ryou used to respond to commands I gave him. "If you can fight give me a hand but if not get out of here." I was a bit surprised when he pulled out a fairly good sized gun; that was something that separated him from Ryou, who couldn't even hold a gun and if he could I doubted he would. "Alright then, injure them as much as you please but don't kill any of them. I have other plans." My smirk at the moment was evil enough to send a chill down anyone back.

"Now then," I turn back to the bullies, "where were we." While throwing a quick punch at the shortest boy, who just happened to be closest, I heard a gunshot followed by a scream of pain from the brawny boy. After we both beat those two up and they were unconscious we turned our attention towards Ian, who was trying to sneak away. In my opinion I thought we made a good team. Ian most have agreed because the look of terror his face shown clearly. "Well well Hojo. Now it is time to pay for what you did to my koi earlier. And believe me you will pay." My smirk grew more evil by the second.

Ian backed away in fear then took something from one of his pockets and threw it towards the boy next to me. Catching it easily as it passed by I began to study it. It was a pocket knife, a rather old one by the looks of it, and somehow it looked familiar. Only when I had read the inscription on the side did I remember from where. This was the same pocket knife Ryou had used when he tried to kill himself. I had forgotten about it since then. It was a memory I tried to forget. I had seen this knife when I entered his mind but when I had gotten to him it was no longer visible. My mind was too occupied at the time to think about finding it. That meant that this moron had stolen it but at the same time meant Ryou had been carrying it around with him all this time. 'But why?' I thought he had gotten over it. I hope he wasn't planning to use it again. Not it that way, at least. He won't, I will make sure of it. I will make sure there is no reason for him to.

Still facing Ian I spoke to my temporary partner "Hey kid, would you like to go first or should I?" He stepped forward signifying he wished to start and start he did. First he must have used some kind of magic because he transformed into a huge monster. I would have been freaked out if I wasn't a 5000 year old spirit. After being sealed in the ring that long nothing can scare you. Nothing except love or your love being in danger that is. That is something that scared me everyday.

I turned my attention back to the fight in front of me. Not to make sure the boy...um...thing was doing well but to make sure he didn't kill Ian. Which he looked like he was about to do. He had already cut Ian deeply in a number of places, and looked like he was about to slash once more at his throat; something which would kill him and I didn't want that. 'Kid stop, I said not to kill any of them." Reluctantly he stopped and used the same magic as before to change back into a human.

"My turn," I walked up and stood in front of Ian. To begin with neither of us moved and when one did that movement belonged to Ian. He had dared to try to punch me. I merely brought my hand up and caught the blow sighing and shaking my head sadly mocking him on how weak and easy the punch was to block. As I had said now it was my turn. I started to pound him until he looked as if one well placed hit could finish him off and I wouldn't doubt if it could.

This is when I stopped the beatings and grabbed his wrist. Ian must have expected me to hit him because he winced. I just snorted and threw him over to where his friends lie unconscious. He looked at me surprised and that surprised doubled and mixed with confusion when I held my hand up, palm facing him, and yelled "Mind Crush." They didn't even have time to scream before the souls were ripped from their body. The now empty shell of Ian fell limply to the ground. I grinned triumphantly before falling to my knees and bracing the top half of my body by resting my hands on the ground. Unlike the pharaoh I couldn't perform a 'Mind Crush' without being drained of a good deal of my energy and three of them took almost all of it. At first I wasn't even sure I could do all three at once but I had and despite the strength I lost it was worth it. I had gotten my revenge and they would never bother Ryou again.

After sometime of regaining my strength I turned and saw the boy from earlier just standing there. It seemed almost if he was waiting for the permission to talk or move. All he did was stand there and stare at me or the ground. "Hey kid, you got a name?"

He nodded sadly and slowly almost as if he was ashamed of something or hated his name. After a little while more he added "Vincent Valentine." His voice was dark and matched his appearance. He also spoke his name very softly making it seem that he wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to give out his identity. He must not have given it out too many time and a look of concern crossed his face briefly before it returned behind a mask where no emotions past. Acting as if now that I knew his name I would die somehow. Whatever the reason for his behaviour didn't matter; so instead of trying to figure out or asking him, I changed the subject altogether.

"Well Vincent, we did it. Nice work."

Again my statement was answered with a nod which was followed by silence, and once again he was the next to speak. "I must be going. Lucrezia will be waiting for me." It was my turn to nod and he seemed to take that was the permission needed for him to leave. He turned to depart but after only one stepped he stopped again and whispered "Thank you."

I watched as he faded out of sight into the haze that accompanied the night then turned to go myself. Although he didn't state directly I could tell by his voice and his face that Lucrezia was his girlfriend and I too had a love to return to. I still had to explain to him it was all a misunderstanding, still had to comfort him through the pain, and still be there simply because I love him.

* * *

LF: There it's longer this time. 

Bakura: That couldn't have taken much.

LF: So. -pouts- -brightens- Oh I heard a joke. It might be a little lame but.....

Ryou: Joke? I love jokes. Lets hear it.

LF: What does a rubic cube and a penis have in common?

Ryou: What?

LF: The more you play with them the harder they get.

Ryou Bakura: O.O


	9. Chapter Nine

LF: Sorry it took so long to get this up. School just started and...

Bakura: She's a lazy bum.

LF: Yeah that's pretty much it. Sorry guys. But it's up now and that's what important right?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

For the third time today I woke and for the second time it was scared, and blind. That most be it because I can't see anything. I have even entered my soul room and it too only contained darkness. I don't know much about the Millennium Items so I guess this is normal.

I tried to sit up but the first time I was unsuccessful because of a terribly pain cause by the movement. When I fell down it was as if I was falling into an abyss. Much like the one I was in before only deeper. This time numbness accompanied the emptiness. I could no longer feel the pain. I could no longer feel anything. Nothing. The pain was still there, if I focused hard enough I could feel it a little, it was just I didn't care. About anything, nothing mattered, nothing had any importance.

I tried to get up again and succeeded for I no longer had the pain to hold me back. I stood not even noticing the fire that ran through my veins. But maybe that is way I feel numb, the pain was so hot that it felt like ice ran through my veins. I doubt that is the reason but I can't think of anything else.

I got up and, without much thought, got dressed. Instead of wearing my usual blue jeans, green shirt, and cream sweater I wore all black. They were my yami's clothes, to be correct, and I don't know why I chose them, but I did. The shirt was long sleeved and semi lose fitting and the pants were tight leather. The shoes were in the same style that Yami's and were also black. I don't know how I knew these things and to think about it is confusing. I think it has something to do with a sixth sense I have. No, it has nothing to do with the movie and I cannot see dead people nor do I think I would want to. Instead I can sense things. I am not sure how or a lot of times what. Emotions mostly, because they are so strong, but sometime I could sense other things. Somehow when I became blind all my senses sharpened and this sixth sense was no exception. In fact it is that sense that sharpened the most, yet this does little to cheer me up. I still feel numb and maybe lost. The feeling is light now but used to be incredibly strong, when this new emotion, or lack of, started it still shown through.

After dressing I decided to try to walk around. Since I awoke in a bed and my last memory I figured I was in my room. As I stumbled around I knew I must be right. Everything was as I had left it before...before...I learned...the truth. A single tear made it down my cheek as there was a temporary breach in the numbness. But nothing lasts forever and the lack of emotions returned.

When I made it outside I started walking with no destination in mind. I started walking, able to make sure I stayed on the sidewalk absentmindedly by feeling the cement under my feet. I didn't walk tentatively, just walked. People that must have passed by would have thought I was depressed for my feet dragged and my eyes were downcast. In a way I guess I am depressed. Or would be if I could feel. I continued walking, head bowed, until I bumped into something, or more correctly someone, and stumbled backwards. I could tell by the way I had fallen that I had defiantly twisted my ankle but just sat there. Mostly because I didn't see a reason to get up.

"Why don't you watch-" the other stopped yelling and gasped. "Ryou, oh I'm sorry, didn't see you. Are you okay?" When I didn't say anything or make any move to stand the owner of the voice, who I recognized to be Malik, grabbed my arm and tried to help me get up. Silence followed my standing and Malik again spoke, "Hey," his voice was friendly and sympathetic, "why don't you come to my house? I can make us a drink and we can talk." I answered with a short nod. Following him was easy for almost the whole trip. When I couldn't track him using my ears I used my sixth sense and followed his emotions. This was easy because he was my friend and also because his emotions were so strong anyone else would probably have flinched. Anyone that didn't already know him that is. He wasn't interested in many things but when he was he became very passionate about it. One of those things was his friends. Unlike Yugi and myself he was not as open nor did he make friends as easily but he was still an hikari, and that meant he cared more about his friends than anything, except maybe Marik.

Once we arrived at Malik's home we went inside and sat down. I used to come here whenever Bakura needed to speak to Marik and luckily Isis hadn't moved the furnisher around. I sat by the window while Malik did as he pleased. By the sound of his footsteps I could confidently guess he was pacing, his stammering told me he needed to tell me something. Word didn't begin to be formed until he stood beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

The feel of his hand on my shoulder was so faint I almost didn't register it, probably wouldn't have if his touch didn't admit this strange warmth. For some reason this scared me. I don't know why, Malik is the closest person to me next Bakura, there is no reason for me to fear his touch. I heard all that my friend said but never truly listened, only heard the sound of Malik's voice as he spoke but never made out any individual words.

It went on like that for awhile; I just sat there, not lost in thought because I wasn't thinking at all, just sitting there doing nothing until someone started shaking me. "Hey Ryou," I heard someone yell, "Ryou are you okay? Can you hear me? Hey Ryou!" I looked in the direction of Malik's voice. Not expecting to see anything, just by habit, I guess.

"Yes," my reply was void of emotion. This must have shocked Malik because I saw, no felt, him take a step back.

"Um...are...are you alright?" 'What kind of question was that? Of course I'm not alright. I'm broken.' I thought frustrated, but all the same I nodded. "Yeah, you are probably just tired. Would you like me to walk you home?"

I shook my head and stood up. Using my knowledge of the house I walked to the front door and reached out for the handle only to find that Malik was holding the door open for me. "Are you sure you are alright?" he said concerned.

My initial answer was nothing but I nodded and said a quiet 'sorry' almost as an afterthought. With that I left and resumed my journey. A journey with no destination. A journey that was now taking place in the first rays of dawn. A journey to find something I don't know or understand. I had just turned a corner when I was grabbed by two hands. One hand going over my mouth and the other grabbing my wrist and twisting it behind my back. Someone else came forth, this one a women judging by the sound of high heels hitting the ground. This girl's presence felt familiar, but the other's presence didn't. It was then that I felt a hand on my cheek. This touch told so many things. Through my sixth sense I could feel the hatred even though the touch was gentle; the coldness without a hint of pity, but the most important was I could see her in a way. The familiar presence shifted and formed into the shape of someone. Someone I feared, someone I loathed, someone named Mai.

"My, my, it's dangerous for a little boy like you to be wandering aimlessly." Her voice was somewhat of pity. Then with the hand that was on my cheek she loosely gripped my chin and turned my head both ways as if checking my over. "I don't see what Bakura saw in you. He deserves so much more. How could you ever make him happy?" I didn't answer, how could I, what would one say to that? And what was she talking about, I wasn't Bakura's anymore, she was. "Let's go, Hojo will be waiting." She emphasized the name as we started walking.

The lack of emotion I felt changed immediately. Fear took the place of numbness. However I would never give Mai the satisfaction of knowing such, instead I kept up my emotionless mask. It is almost funny really, for my entire life I have always had to pretend and lie because I couldn't keep such a mask firm, yet here I am in less then eighteen hours wearing one like I have been doing so my whole life.

We continued walking; I was guided by what felt like a gun in the back of my head. Eventually we stopped and Mai broke the silence that had accompanied the whole trip. "Wait here, I will be right back." A door opening and closing was heard, then I heard the voices behind the door started talking and was surprised that with my heightened hearing I was able to make out the words of the people inside clearly.

"Mai, I see your back. Did you bring him back with you?" That was Ian's voice; I had no doubt about that.

"Yes."

"Good, very good. I would seriously hate to involve Lucrezia in this. Plus I need him for bait, revenge, and maybe pleasure. Bring him in."

"Yes. Oh and you were right, he's blind. I saw it in his eyes."

"Thought so. With what you told me about hikaris it is no surprise."

The sound of a door opening was heard again before there was a hand on my arm, pulling me in and the door being shut. The presence that had kept the gun to my head faded into the distance. Before I had regained the balance lost when I was pulled I was thrown to the floor and a body was on top of me. I wanted so much to cry at the moment but couldn't. Mai was still present. I could sense her amusement. I could sense she was inwardly laughing at my pain, my fear, my misery. She enjoyed my suffering and even more that she helped cause it. I hated her. Not just for bringing me here. For everything.

"Well, I will be going to deliver the message to my brother now. See ya." Then in a sarcastic voice added, "Have fun you two."

Ian smirked and answered, "Oh we will." Then to scare me more I heard him lick/smack his lip tauntingly. Mai laughed and walked out, which if anything made him smirk more. The good side of Mai's departure was now I could cry. With Mai gone there was no need to hide my tears so I let them fall. Let them stain my cheeks. At first they fell slowly but more quickly as I felt Ian enter my body and start pushing in and pulling out. The faster he pumped, the more tears fell, the more innocence I lost. But the more he did the easier our skins passed. This meant that I was bleeding but even though our skin passed smooth that did not decrease the pain or my tears. Before he reached his release I passed out. Part from pain, part from exhaustion, and part from sorrow.

* * *

I was awoken awhile later by a pain shooting through my back. The numbness hadn't returned like it had before, only added emotions, and magnified them. The pain hit me again. And again. It didn't take me long to recognize the pain and sound. I was being whipped. Each time the whip made contact with my skin I let out a scream. At first I had tried to curl into a ball but found I couldn't. My arms and legs were tied down to a medal medical bed. When I looked around I gained few answers. The room was decorated with many giant machines I had never seen before. Ian seemed to notice my confusion because between the lashings he started to explain. Unfortunately for me the pain distracted me so it was hard to understand. He seemed to be amused by this.

"To put it simply you were used as a guinea-pig for two experiments of mine. The first was unfortunately a failure. It seems that instead of what I meant to happen which was only some of your light energy being drained, it turns out my experiment will drain all of your light energy. In other words you are probably going to die. But the good news is that the second experiment seemed to be successful should you somehow live." He said this so casually it was frightening. He predicted my death in the same manner one would use to announce it was raining outside. But no response was given from me as the familiar feeling of blood trickling down my back and I passed out, still hearing Ian talking and laughing to himself.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

I slowly walked home. There was no hurry because Ryou would most likely sleep till morning and I was still weak from 'Mind Crush.' For the first time I was actually impressed by the former pharaoh, using the shadow power like that barely seemed to affect him. When I did get home I started to think of were I could sleep that night. Afraid of waking Ryou if I slept in his room, I chose the couch. As soon as my head hit the pillows, that always occupied the chairs, I was asleep. Oblivious to any and all things that were happening around me.

By the time I awoke the next morning the sun was high in the sky and my energy was fully restored. Upon standing a glint caught my eye and on closer inspection I noticed the Millennium Ring. 'I guess I forgot to put it around his neck.' I thought still a little tired. As I walked upstairs I was thinking of the explanation I would need to supply along with the apologies that would never be enough. When I reached the top of the stairs I noticed Ryou's door was open and ran to see if he was still inside. Needless to say, he wasn't. Now fully awake I ran out the door and down the street, with the ring around my neck to give to Ryou when I found him. I didn't know where he was only that he was in trouble and needed me.

I hadn't been running long when I heard someone say "Bakura." The voice was soft and familiar.

I spun around and started walking towards the direction from which my name had been called. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Out of the shadows came Vincent, "Valentine is that you?"

His accustom nod was the answer, "Call me Vincent."

"Alright Vincent, what was it you wanted to say? I am in a hurry."

"I have a message to deliver to a Yami Bakura concerning a Ryou Bakura."

"What? You know where Ryou is. Where? Please tell me!"

Sympathy was visible through the mask he wore. Most might not have seen it but since I used to always wear a mask of my own I could see through it, to the real Vincent. "My sister paid me a visit this morning."

"Your sister? What has she-" pause "Wait your sister wouldn't be-" he nodded and took a step back.

"Unfortunately my sister is Mai, which is why I asked you not to call me by the name we share." He let me soak all this in before continuing. "She showed up this morning and asked me to deliver this message," he held out a folded sheet of paper, which I quickly took and read:

Dear Bakura,

This is not a ransom note because I am not asking for money and have no intentions of returning my new 'sex toy.' I am just stating a fact that your hikari is now mine and that if you wish to try to save him, you are welcome. I am at my house. I have not enclosed directions because they are not necessary. The boy that is delivering this message knows the way well enough. At least to the start of the maze. Good luck.

-Hojo

By this point my blood was boiling but above the anger was a different emotion. That of fear. Fear that Ryou would be violated again. I knew that sicko would do it. There was no doubt about that. I just had to get there first. "You know the way." It was half a question half a statement but all the same Vincent nodded. "Good, then let's go." With that we were on our way.

It took longer that I had wished to make it to the beginning of the maze and it was almost dark by the time we had actually gotten to the door at the end of it. The door looked normal enough; it was wood but only had a simple looking lock. 'Cocky isn't he,' I studied spitefully, 'He will learn never to mess with a yami's koi first hand.' Voices could be heard. Hoping to gather information I listened. But what I heard only fuelled my anger.

"Suck," demanded a voice I recognized to be Ian's. Vincent apparently recognized it too because he stiffened for a second before relaxing a little. If he had once been here like the note said it was obvious he had never wished to return.

"N-no, p-p-please, s-stop." That was my Ryou pleading. With that the thought of gaining information was thrown out the window and I tried to open the door. I could never stand Ryou's pleading; it made me feel so guilty. Problem was when I tried to unlock the door I found it lock to me more complex than it looked and when I tried to break the lock no matter what it wouldn't work. I worked frantically as voices inside continued.

"I said suck, whore." The crack of a whip followed the angry voice.

"P-please, I don't-"

"Just suck," a gasp from Ryou, then there was a moan of pleasure from the other. "Harder," another moan, "ah, that's it."

Finally the lock broke and I flow the door open relieving the sight I had expected to see but still hated seeing. Ryou, naked and bleeding, on his knees; his head being held to Ian's crouch with one hand, making it impossible for Ryou to get away. In Ian's other hand was the whip I had heard from outside. Ian didn't seem to have noticed my entrance, Vincent had stayed outside promising to make sure neither Mai or Ian left that way alive, as he continued bucking into Ryou's mouth. I couldn't stand it anymore; I lunged forward and tacked him, throwing him to the ground. In the surprise he had released Ryou, who had now collapsed and was breathing heavily.

I got off of Ian and went to Ryou trying to help him breathe and get him out of this place. "Ryou is going home with me." I raised my hand in the same fashion as I had done the night before.

Instead of becoming scared or accepting defeat he started to laugh. "You underestimate me Bakura. Mai, come out here please. "Out stepped Mai from another room. "You know what I expect you to do right?" She nodded and turned to me.

"To bad you could have had me and lived. In fact you still can. All you have to do is denounce your love for Ryou."

"I would never."

"Oh well," she said causally and shrugged, "guess I will just have to kill you then."

I will never understand her. "Do you truly think you can defeat me? I have shadow powers, remember." To emphasis my point I held up my hand and projected shadow energy around it.

"I have a surprise for you." 'What? What is she talking about?' I quickly learned the answer to that question as she mirrored what I had done. Shadow energy radiated from her hand and she smirked at my surprised expression. "Didn't know I had shadow powers too, did you? Actually they are a recent improvement Hojo provided me with. You see I have liked you for awhile and knew I had to make you mine but it was obvious you liked that slut." She pointed toward Ryou, who was listening intently, and wrinkled her nose. "So I devised a plan that used the Millennium Rod, which unfortunately takes time to learn to manipulate. Time I didn't have. Instead I kid-napped Malik and made Marik use it instead. But I knew without shadow powers I couldn't fulfil this plan because he would just use the Rod to make me give Malik back. That is when I met Hojo here. He said he knew a way for me to obtain the energy if I didn't mind the risks involved. I was willing to be his guinea-pig if it meant getting the powers of the shadow realm like you yamis.

He fulfilled his promise too, granting me temporary manipulation of the shadow realm. I used those powers to kidnap Malik and force Marik into using the powers of the Millennium Rod to make you kiss me as soon as I was sure the slut was watching. It worked too and Hojo got want he wanted out of it. Ryou was alone and vulnerable.

Later that night when you banished his soul to the shadow realm you ran out of energy and only sent him halfway. Using all of my remaining power I brought him back, as you can see, and explained to him about yamis and hikaris. This was just the information he needed to get an idea, and what a wonderful idea it was too. Turns out that if we converted enough light energy into dark energy, I could regain my shadow powers and keep them permanently. Problem was 'where could we find enough light energy?' It had to be from a hikari, as they are the only ones with that much light power, and there are only three of them that I know of. Yugi was out of the question because he had his Millennium Puzzle on and could call for Yami. Besides those two have grown so close Yugi could call for Yami without the help of the puzzle. Malik was also out of the question because I was bond by Marik's spell never to have anything to do with him ever again. So the only hikari left was yours.

Our first plan was to take him while he was still asleep, but when we arrived at your house you were the only one there. It didn't take us long to find him though. Apparently he had gone to Malik and Marik's place. When he left and was out of site of any prying eyes we captured him. I must admit though I am quite impressed. He had made it all around the town by himself, blind as he is."

"What do you mean? How did you know he was blind?"

"It is obvious; all you have to do is look in his eyes."

"What did you do to him?"

"To make him blind? I didn't do anything. Actually it is mostly your fault." 'What is she talking about? My fault? Did I do this to him and not even know it? What have I done?' "But as for the kid-napping all I did was capture him and bring him back here. After that I left these two to _play_ while I went to deliver a message to my brother as you must have figured out. When they finished _playing_ the whore had passed, which made it easier to complete the experiments, both of which, if you ask me, were a success."

"Experiments?" I raised my eyebrow not liking the way that sounded.

"Well actually one of the experiments was sort of a failure. The one that gave me my shadow powers. It was supposed to only take most of his light energy but instead it will take all of it."

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "But his light energy is his life force. If you drain it all you will kill him."

"Yes, you are right. That is why I say it was successful." I couldn't believe them. "The second experiment was basically pointless seeing as he will die before it matters so I won't bother telling you about it," she chuckled.

The dark power radiating from my hand grew at the same rate as my anger. I looked around the room to survey the situation. Ian was watching all that was going on. Ryou was staring in my direction, wide brown eyes full of guilt at what he had just heard and how he had acted or what he might have thought before he knew the truth. Vincent was barely visible outside the door. "Vincent," my voice was harder than ever before, "get Ryou out of here." As soon as I saw Vincent enter the room and head toward Ryou I turned my attention back to Mai. "I will not let him die."

There is nothing you can so to stop it. Even if you kill me he will still be drained of his light and his life."

"I will save him somehow, you can be sure of that, but first I will kill you, and him," I indicated Ian. "As much as you deserve to spend eternity in the shadow realm I cannot risk you returning again. Not when you have done all of this to my koi."

"Ha, we'll see about that," with that she shot a burst of energy at me. I barely had time to dodge it before another shoot was fired. This time instead of dodging I countered. Our blast hit each other and we were equally matched. "So how does it feel to be fighting against Ryou? That is basically what you are doing after all. I have his light and life at my disposal." At the same time we both sent the rest of our energy though our blasts. When the fresh energy touched they exploded and everything went black.

* * *

LF: It snowed, it snowed.

Bakura: Yes, yes it did. You are very observant. Congradulation.

LF: Yep. But we were cheated.

Bakura: No 'we' weren't. Who is this 'we' anyways.

LF: We were to. It snowed on a Friday night so we didn't get out of school.

Ryou: We live in your head sweetie. We don't go to school.

LF: Lucky. Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	11. Chapter Eleven

LF: I can't believe how long this chapter took for me to put up. And I have no excuse. bows to readers Please forgive me.

Bakura: Or don't.

LF: True that is the other option but please pick the former. I do have some good news though

Ryou: You just saved a lot of money on car insurance by switching to Gecko.

LF: Um...no. My OotM team is going on to State.

Bakura: They don't care.

LF: So what I'm happy.

Bakura: They still don't care.

LF: shrugs I'm still happy.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Suck!" came the demanding voice. I knew what he wanted me to do, it was obvious and it scared me. I was still naked, as was Ian, and my skin was stained with dried blood.

"N-no, p-p-please, s-stop," I pleading with him even though I knew it was useless. I was pushed to my knees with only one hand, for in his other was a whip. I knew it was more for show than anything else but also knew he would use it if I didn't obey.

"I said suck whore," he cracked the whip threateningly.

Even though I knew I was being stupid I tried pleading once more, "Please, I d-don!" I was cut off and gasped as he demanded once more for me to suck and forced his member into my mouth, holding me still. I had to do everything within my power not to gag or bite down. I was positive if I did so Ian wouldn't hesitate to use the whip. I wanted so much to turn and run but couldn't, as the hand on the back of my head held me firm.

He moaned before snapping a quick "Harder," and moaning again. "Ah, that's it."

I heard a click and then the door opening but still couldn't do anything. With all my own emotions and the lust and greed admitting from Ian it was hard to sense another's presence without immense concentration. Ian on the other hand didn't seem to notice his guest, as he continued to buck into my mouth, eventually causing me to gag. I could no longer breathe and was beginning to feel light headed from need of oxygen when Ian was tackled and I was released. Falling to the ground I found it hard to support myself as I panted heavily.

Soon after, I felt the guest's presence beside me, and I instantly distinguished it. 'Bakura?'

"Ryou is going home with me." 'Yes that is his voice and defiantly his energy signature. But wait, why is Ian laughing?'

"You underestimate me Bakura. Mai, come out here please." Mai's energy signal entered the room and I immediately tried to put my emotionless mask back in place but didn't succeed. "You know what I expect you to do, right?"

Now Mai was speaking. "To bad you could have had me and lived. In fact you still can. All you have to do is denounce your love for Ryou." Fear of a different kind appeared now. The fear of loneliness I felt when I saw Mai and Bakura kiss. Did he still love me, and if so would that love end now?

"I would never," relief came and I relaxed my tense muscles. He still loved me. But what about yesterday in the park? My questions were answered as they started to talk. I listened intently to the whole thing having trouble understanding at times, but I also felt extremely guilty for doubting my yami. I wasn't the only one having trouble comprehending everything that was being told. By the confusion Bakura was admitting I would say he was as lost as I was only at a different part. He knew about the park and I knew about the experiments but neither of us knew about anything else. After the talking had ended there was a moment of silence before Bakura spoke. "Vincent, get Ryou out of here." Once that was said an unfamiliar presence entered the room. 'That must be Vincent.' Arms went under my shoulders and knees to pick me up.

I pushed away with all my strength, which unfortunately wasn't very much because of the experiments. I wasn't pushing away because I was scare of him, if Bakura trusted him than so did I. It did no good however since Vincent didn't seem to notice. I had to get his attention somehow so I decided to try to talk. Problem was I knew I was worn out and my voice would be softer then it normally was and I wasn't sure if he would even be able to notice I had tried to speak, let alone make out distinct words. "P-plea-se," talking was proving more difficult then I had first anticipated and I began having trouble breathing. Nevertheless I continued to speak since I had apparently was successful in catching his attention. "I wa-nt to s-st-ay." My face begged the man as much as my voice even though it was covered in sweat. My life was being drained faster now and if Bakura couldn't stop the energy exchange I wanted to die near him. Vincent seemed to think for a moment before kneeling and placing me back on the ground, but still stayed by my side, helping me sit up by continuing to hold my shoulders. I started listening to the conversation just in time to hear Bakura speak.

"Not when you have done all of this to my koi." Did he just say 'koi'? He still thought of my like that even after doubting him. Even though I am no longer pure. The guilt inside my doubled as I continued to listen.

"Ha, we'll see about that," I didn't have time to try to understand this when a pain shoot though me and I instantly felt weaker. I grabbed the main source of pain, the place where the light was leaving creating the emptiness, my heart. But I wouldn't give up to it again. Not when I knew Bakura still loved me. My breathing quickened as I fought off the coldness that was approaching. A second later there was an explosion. 'Bakura!' Another pain shot through my whole body as I felt my yami's power skyrocket. The energies met in-between the two shadow wielders. "So how does it feel to be fighting against Ryou? That is basically what you are doing after all. I have his light and life at my disposal." At the same time I felt Bakura's energy reach its peak and the last of my light leave me in one painful moment.

When these new energies collided they exploded. Vincent wrapped what must have been his cloak around him and blocked most of the explosion with his body. I wanted to apologize for putting him though this, tell him how much I appreciate all he has done for me but couldn't. Since the last of my light was taken my body had gone limp, my eyes shut, and I had been suspended in a state of pain. Not being shown any mercy by just being allowed to die. I was scared now, more than ever before. More than anything Ian had caused. My senses had faded and no longer could I sense anyone's presence expect Vincent because I was in direct contact with him. This meant I had no way of knowing in my Bakura was alright.

No one moved for a long time before I heard the sound of someone stumbling across the ground. As the sound grew closer I began to recognize it and before long I was able to conclusively determine it to be Bakura's presence because Vincent stood and walked away leaving me in the others arms. His energy was so weak I barely felt it even though we were touching. He just held me close to him and muttered word I couldn't hear. I wanted, no needed, to tell him I was alright but couldn't. Then I felt a presence that was stronger than anything I have felt before, but when I tried to pin point it and give it shape all I got was a small sphere falling towards me. The feeling I got from it was different, for it was neither light nor dark, neither simple nor complicated, it was familiar and yet I couldn't place it.

When it landed on my cheek it broke and all its energy was released. Its power ran throw my veins and I could feel my energy beginning to return. I also felt myself rise out of Bakura's arms and into the sky. "Ryou?" I looked in his direction with surprising calmness. If this had happened before all of these events had taken place there is no way I wouldn't have panicked. I didn't even panic when pain shoot through my back, the skin ripped, and out grew two soft, feathery limb. Blood ran down my back but the pain quickly diminished. As these limbs moved the silk smooth feathers glided over my skin I knew instantly what they were. Wings. Angel wings judging by the feathers. They felt so right, like I had had them all my life. I was brought back to reality by a gasp from Bakura.

Now that I had the energy to talk I asked what I had wanted to know. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you still love me? I'm...t-tainted." Falling. Falling fast. I don't' bother to stop myself. Instead of hitting the ground I was caught by a pair of strong arms. The arms held and rocked me, keeping me safe. "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about? You have no reason to apologize."

"I'm weak, I couldn't stop them. I was too weak."

He gasped and tightened his arms around me. Then he hooked my chin in one of my hands and pressed out lips together in a passionate and dominating kiss. Before I could say anything he spoke, "Your not weak, you are very strong. Stronger than me." I shook my head in his shoulder. There was no way that could be true. I failed to stop Ian from taking advantage of me twice. Bakura could have stopped them. In the end he did stop them. He did what I couldn't so how can he say that I am stronger than him. "Yes you are. You remained an angel even after what those people did to you. You didn't hurt others because of your pain like I did." 'What is he talking about? Did someone do to him the same thing that Ian did to me?' I voiced this question and there was a short silence before I got my answer. "Yes, by my father actually."

"I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry for not believing in you."

"It's okay, you had every right not to."

I shook my head again, much more lightly this time, and tried to change the subject. "I wish I could see you." There was nothing more true than that. I wanted desperately to see the face of my love.

"You can," a female voice spoke. I know that voice but from where. 'Who is it?' "There is nothing wrong with your eyes."

"What do you mean? If there is nothing wrong with my eyes why can't I see?"

"That is only because you didn't want to. You were afraid to see the face of those boys or the face of the one you thought betrayed you. All you have to do is will yourself to see and you can. Trust in Bakura," I nodded. I trusted the voice of some unknown reason. It sounded familiar from long ago.

I did as she had said and I wished myself to see. Wished to see my koi. Slowly things came into focus. In front of me, staring into my eyes was Bakura. Tears came from his eyes and he hugged me. I had never seen my yami cry before. I relaxed into his hold and wrapped my wings and arms around his waist as he folded his own leathery wings over my back. "I can see. Thank you, Bakura. Thank you, mother."

"You're welcome, my son. Thank you, Bakura, for watching over him for me and my husband. We can never express our appreciation enough."

"I only wish I could have done more."

"Nonsense, you did everything possible. I am sure Ryou agrees, don't you?" I nodded.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

I crawled out of the debris and looked around. 'What do you know, I won.' The place was in ruin, Mai was dead. I could she her body hanging out of the rubble. Her legs had been crushed and there was a huge gash in her head, no one could pull though after that. Ian on the other hand wasn't in clear view. As I scanned the ground for a sign as to where he was, my heart stopped. There, exactly were Ryou had been earlier, was Vincent's red cloak covering my two friends, if Ryou would accept me even as that. I couldn't blame him if he didn't, not after I failed him. Not just once but twice. 'What in the world are they still doing here?' Luckily they seemed alright, with only a few scraps and will be bruises on Vincent's part.

I walked over; alright I stumbled/crawled over to them as fast as I could. When I got there Vincent stood and walked away. Before he turned I saw a smile on his face and in his eyes. Walking into the night and toward what I knew to be his love. 'What was her name? Lou...Lucy...Lucrezia, yes that was it Lucrezia.' I mentally wished him luck and my deepest gratitude before turning to my own love. Holding and rocking him, trying my best to keep him safe and making him feel loved; muttering nonsense word, telling him how much he means to me.

Tears had come to my eyes often sense I met Ryou but I had never let them fall freely. Something had always stopped me. Normally pride or ignorance. But that was different now. A lot of things were different. Now one did fall. One that contained all my love, hopes, and dreams for the future. One that radiated with its own light, a light that exploded and enveloped us as it hit Ryou cheek.

When sight was possible I looked around and realized we were now in a different realm. A realm I had heard of but never been to. If memory serves it is called The Judgement Realm, a realm where true lovers went if one was about to die before their time. Legend goes, if their love is strong enough a miracle would happen, but if the lovers failed the test they would be separated and never see each other again though the memories they shared would remain with them in their hearts. This meant neither would ever feel complete, which was something I never wanted Ryou to experience. The realm itself was easily described as the exact opposite of The Shadow Realm. Instead of endless black and purple that stretches in every direction in The Shadow Realm, white and silver dominated this plane.

Soon I felt a tug at my arms as Ryou was raised out of them and levitated a good number of feet above the ground. "Ryou?" I asked the question of what was going on and why was he levitating as casually as if asking the time. He seemed so calm but then again I guess so did I. I didn't even acknowledge the pain that shoot through my back or the ripping of skin as wing protruded from it. Wings; ebony black and smooth, but at the same time still tough. Wings of a demon, while Ryou had wings of an angel. His were made of silky feathers instead of leather like mine were, and his were white. A pure white, untouched by the evils of the world.

"Why?" His voice was stronger than I had expected but still a little strained.

"What do you mean?" There were so many questions of 'why'. 'Why did this happen? Why wasn't I there for him? Why did we have wings?' And many more I didn't know which one he was speaking of. Or maybe he was asking them all at once.

"Why do you still love me? I'm...t-tainted."

'What? How could he think that of himself like that? What a stupid question. Of course he was going to think that. I will just have to make sure he doesn't continue to think such a way.' No sooner had he finished talking did he start to fall. To make sure he wasn't hurt I flew both towards him and up. This way when I caught him I could let myself drop a little and lessen the impact. Holding him close he confused my by apologizing. "What are you talking about? You have no reason to apologize."

"I'm weak, I couldn't stop them. I was too weak."

I gasped and tightened my grip on him. Without much thought I took his chin and pressed my lips to his, trying to pour all my love for him into that one kiss. I needed him to realize how much I love him and have him stop putting himself down. I was no longer thinking. Just saying what ever came to mind. "You're not weak, you are very strong. Stronger than me." That was true but apparently he disagreed for he shook his head into my shoulder and I felt I was about to cry again. I hated that he thought this way about himself. "Yes you are. You remained an angel even after what those people did to you. You didn't hurt other because of your pain like I did."

"You-you were ra-" he didn't finish his thought but I still knew what he was asking.

I nodded but remembering he was blind corrected myself. "Yes, by my father actually."

"I'm sorry, and I'm also sorry for not believe in you."

There he goes again. Apologizing when there is no need for him to. "It's okay, you had every right not to."

"I wish I could see you now." 'I wish the same if it would make you happy.'

"You can," came a female voice. I almost jumped but luckily caught myself otherwise it would have startled my Ryou. When looking for the voice's owner I found no one. The voice had seemed to come from everywhere at once. "There is nothing wrong with you eyes."

What was she talking about? My Ryou can't see and she says there is nothing wrong. Ryou asked the question first thought, "What so you mean? I can't see."

"That is only because you didn't want to. You were afraid to see the face of those boys or the face of the one you thought betrayed you. All you have to do is will yourself to see and you can. Trust in Bakura." That made sense. It would explain way he couldn't see and way his soul room had been black. That was how he felt, so it reflected in his soul. I felt him nod than seemed to concentrate. I gave a reassuring squeeze and looked down into his eyes. Slowly the light and joy returned to his chocolate brown eyes. There were tears streaming down my face, this time tears of happiness. Finally he relaxed and wrapped his arms and wings around my waist and I wrapped my wings over his back.

The next words he spoke were soft but full of life. "I can see. Thank you, Bakura. Thank you, mother." 'Mother? Could he mean the woman's voice?'

"You're welcome, my son." 'Guess so.' "Thank you Bakura for watching over him for me and my husband. We can never express our appreciation enough."

"I only wish I could have done more." 'Protected him better. Kept him from some of this pain.'

"Nonsense, you did everything possible. I am sure Ryou agrees, don't you?" Ryou nodded and I appreciated it even if I didn't agree. You don't believe what I say, fine, but at least believe what Ryou tells you. The voice of Ryou's mother sounded in my head. Could he lie to you?

I looked down at the angel in my arms and shook my head. (No, he couldn't lie.)

Then you believe me, I nodded. Good, then I am sending you back to your realm.

(What? Wait, I thought we were to be judged. This is the Judgement Realm, right?)

The voice chuckled, Yes, this is the Judgement Realm and you have already passed the test.

(Huh? Alright, now you've lost me.)

Another chuckle, The test was Ryou's sight. Even though we didn't cause it the fact that he became emotionally blind was handy for the test.

(Emotionally blind?)

After your seeming betrayal and then the rape Ryou was devastated. He couldn't handle such pain, as a resolute he started to close up. Distancing himself from the rest of the world. In doing so he lost his eye sight because he never wanted to see the faces of the ones that hurt him again. Any hikari would have acted this way but it was especially hard for Ryou for two reasons. He had been alone must of his life, even before you showed up. He had a few friends, such as Malik and Yuugi but even towards them he stayed removed. But when he learned you returned his love his world brightened up. You knew almost everything about him and you still accepted him. Something he always doubted others would do, for reasons I am not sure of. Then when he saw you and Mai his world crashed down around him. He thought he had been lied to and used. Lastly was the rape; this unearthed something that happened years ago. A year after my death he was rapped multiple times by his uncle. Do you know how traumatic that is for an eight year old? His uncle watched over Ryou while his father was on digs before Ryou was old enough to do it himself. For the first year everything was fine but after his aunt died his uncle began to drink more and more. Occasionally he would came home and take his frustration out on Ryou. Only beating him at first but eventually he found other ways to take out his anger, ways he found more pleasurable. Ryou never told anyone and it was like that for two years, until he was ten and his father said he was old enough to stay alone. He has never completely gotten over it and only started to forget a month before you arrived.

(Why didn't he tell anyone?) I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How come he never told someone they could have helped him?

His uncle threatened to hurt his father. Figures, Ryou will do whatever possible to make sure another isn't hurt. It takes a great deal for someone to become emotionally blind but it takes even more to reverse the process. Only two soul-mates could have accomplished such a feat. You too have proven beyond a doubt that you are meant to be together. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Ryou, never think otherwise. As her words faded so did the light. Everything happened so quickly that I blinked and when my eyes reopened Ryou and I were in the middle of the pile of debris from earlier.

Now that I was calmer than before it was easier to spot Ian. Judging from his appearance I guessed that one of his legs was broken, so were at least two ribs. Still he was attempting to get away. I could never allow that now could I. Since the Judgement Realm had restored my energy supply I could once again use my shadow powers. Using these powers I created a bind that wrapped itself around his neck and squeezed, cutting off all oxygen. He started to struggle and scream, but since I noticed that my angel was asleep I wouldn't have this idiot waking him. Holding my hand like a gun I shot a sphere of pure darkness that became solid as it flew towards him. When it impacted, it slowly and painfully entered into his body on the way to his heart, killing him in the most painful way I could think of. Because combined with the physical pain was the feeling of emptiness and misery. Eventually his body hung limp in the hold of the shadow bind before the powers dispersed and Ian fell ungracefully to the ground. Not even shadow powers could bring him back now.

Looking down at my hikari I saw he no longer had wings and the only sign of them ever existing were two scars from where the wings had been. All his other wounds had healed till nothing but the faintest scars were visible. Lifting him gently I headed toward his home and maybe my home.

* * *

Nervous

Excited

Afraid

Today was my first birthday I have celebrated in over 5,000 years. I never really aged while inside the ring so counting years was worthless. But since I became 'friends' with Ryou we have had time to talk about such matters. We decided that since Ryou is the other half of my soul and one forgets their birthday after 5,000 year we might have shared the same date of birth; so we agreed to have a joint birthday.

Today was the day. I had been planning this for weeks. I reached into my pocket and touched the box that contained Ryou's present. I knew he wanted it, I had entered his dreams once and saw what I was about to do, but I was still nervous. I certainly didn't want to rush anything. I had once tried to go beyond kissing and Ryou he gotten scared, apologizing saying he wasn't ready. Scaring or hurting him is the last things I want to do.

Upon arriving home I looked down at my suit. I had rented a tuxedo for the day, most of which I spend with Marik. He had called around noon and asked for me to come over. Ryou suggested I should go but voted to stay behind himself. While I was over with Marik we talked about our relationships. Marik had finally told Malik how he felt and Malik had returned his feelings. Both of them have also helped with the surprise. Malik, in telling me what I was supposed to do, and Marik, more for moral support.

Quietly I opened the door hoping to surprise my koi but it was I instead who was surprised. Inside all the lights were out. The only light came from candles which lined a pathway to the dinning room. Once at the dinning room I was paralysed momentarily with shock. Candles were once again the only lighting to the room. On the table was a romantic dinner for two with roses and music. In the middle of the room was the one who put it all together. He was dressed in a white suit with a white shirt and shoes to match. He walked up to me and said, "Happy Birthday, koi," before wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a gentle kiss.

"Did you make all this?" He nodded sheepishly. I laughed then gave him another kiss. "You look wonderful," he blushed.

"You too."

His smile gave me the temporary courage I needed to say what I wanted to say. I took his arms from around my neck and he put on a face of mock insult until I knelt on one knee and reached into my pocket. He gasped in surprise and I opened the box I had brought out to reveal a ring. On the ring was the Irish claddagh-Irish wedding symbol-a heart adorned with a crown being held by two hands. Ryou had pointed it out once while on our way to the grocery store. The hands represented friendship, the heart love, and the crown stood for loyalty. "Ryou, will you marry me?"

Tears started falling from his eyes but the sweet smile he gave me let me know the answer. "Oh, Bakura," he fell to his knees, "yes, thank you so much, yes." Kneeling beside him we started to kiss. Once he had calmed down enough he pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "My turn to give you your present." He leaned forward until his lips captured mine and forced my back on the ground. He took off my jacket and had started to unbutton my shirt when he pulled away just enough to speak. "I'm ready."

* * *

LF: Only one more chapter left. But this is my St. Patrick's Day present to everyone.

Bakura: points to LF Obsessed with the holiday.

LF:That's because it doesn't get enough respect. Anyways battery is dying so enjoy.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

LF: Alright. You all wanted a lemon. Here is my pathetic attempt at a lemon. Sorry it ain't that great.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Almost everything is completed. I am in the process of cooking the best meal my koi has ever tasted. Bakura has been gone for a couple of hours now, away at Marik's. I made a mental note to thank Malik and his yami for this. Last week I had asked the two of them to find a way to get Bakura out of the house for a while tonight and they had agreed. As much as I wanted to spend our birthday together I wanted to make this special.

It was more than just a birthday though. It was the anniversary of the day we met. The Millennium Ring had been a birthday present that my father sent from Egypt. I hated sending my birthday alone but I knew this was an important archaeological dig for him so I didn't complain too much. Luckily I didn't have to spend it alone. I spent it with my yami, who at the time wasn't as nice, but at least I wasn't alone.

I heard the phone ring and I went to answer it even though I had a pretty good idea who it was. "Moshi-moshi," I said into the receiver and waited for the voice of Malik to respond, and soon enough it did.

"Hey Ryou, Bakura has left, he should be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks a lot, I owe you big time."

"Don't mention it," was all he said before hanging up.

Now I just have to finish getting ready. I put all of the food on plates and arranged them nicely on the table around some roses, turned on some soft music, then ran upstairs. I quickly but carefully stripped myself of all clothing then proceeded to put on the pure white suit I had rented. 'Only one thing left.' I ran back down to the kitchen and grabbed the lighter, lighted the candle walkway I had set up earlier, and turned all the lights off only moments before the door opened.

I stood in the middle of the dining room waiting for Bakura to enter. When he did he stopped dead in his tracks. Figuring I would have to make the first move I walked up to his and said "Happy Birthday, koi," before wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Did you make all this?" He asked amazed. In response I gave a sheepish nod glad that the layout had gotten a reaction out of him but nervous on whether he liked it or not. My actions caused him to laugh before telling me he liked it with another kiss. "You look wonderful," he whispered after the kiss.

I blushed but the only response I could give was, "You too," and smile at him.

His face shown complete resolve. He reached behind his neck and put my arms back by my side. I didn't understand but I knew he had something in mind so I pretended to be insulted. At least until I saw him drop to one knee and reach into his pocket. From it he pulled a small black box. When he opened the small box and I saw what was inside I gasped. It was a ring, one with the Irish claddagh. I couldn't believe it but it was true. "Ryou, will you marry me?"

I started to cry. I knew two guys couldn't legally get exactly married but I had heard of ceremonies with pretty much the same results. For a second all I could do was smile. Finally I found my voice. "Oh Bakura," I dropped to my knees much to the thanks of my now weak legs. "Yes, thank you so much, yes." Kneeling beside him we started to kiss. Once I was able to think clearly again I decided that if we were exchanging gifts now would be as good a time as any to give him his present. "My turn to give you your present." I leaned forward and captured his lips in mine and forced him back on the ground. I gracefully pushed off his jacket and then set to work on unbuttoning his shirt. When I finally pulled away from the kiss I stayed close enough so that our lips were less than a centimeter apart. "I'm ready."

I didn't have to say for what because I knew he understood what I was talking about. I also knew he too wanted this. He had tried to rush things once and it scared me. I had had flash backs of all the things my uncle had done and I freaked out. But I wasn't the only one who got scared. I think I scared Bakura at the same time. I had begun to shake uncontrollably then and he didn't know what to do. He held me until I calmed down but I think he blamed himself for what had happened when it wasn't his fault. I wasn't ready then but I am now.

I kissed him again before starting to trail kisses from his jaw to his ear. "But what about this food you made for us?" He asked as if he was unsure about my decision.

"It will wait." I whispered before nipping at his ear and starting to kiss his neck.

"Are you sure about this?" Bakura asked again and this time I didn't answer in words. Instead I continued to suck on his neck causing him to moan. I slipped my hands behind him and over his well built back, since the shirt was undone and no longer an obstacle. In my current position I was lying right on top of him and could feel his arousal. It had grown to about the size of mine. Deciding these pants were too confining I had just started unbuttoning his pants when Bakura came to life.

He threw me back and stood over me. For a second I had a flashback with my uncle doing the same thing but I quickly hid it. If Bakura knew he would immediately stop and I didn't want that. It was impossible for me to forget what happened but I could make new memories to put it out of my mind.

I looked up at my koi and pretended to pout causing Bakura's lust full smirk to grow. With as much speed as I could I made a dash up the stairs to the bedroom before I was pinned to the bed, "Thought you could get away, did ya?"

"Now why would I want to do that," I smirked and surprised him by flipping us over so I was on top. "This was your present remember. I just wanted to get to a place a little more comfortable." I leaned down and captured his lips in mine. I wanted to be as close as possible to Bakura so my hands fumbled with the buttons on my suit and shirt, but Bakura quickly decided to help as he brushed my hands away and undid the buttons much more skilfully than I had been doing.

Our tongues on the other hand took to a different task. I trailed my tongue along his lower lip and was welcomed without hesitation. I explored every crevice of his mouth again like I had done several times before. Finally we had to break for that obnoxious thing called air.

When I had caught my breath I started to lick and nip at his neck and worked my way down to his chest. All the way I could hear him moan. I loved that sound, it was addicting. He moaned again as I took one of his nipples into my mouth and sucked on it. At the same time I massaged the other. Flicking my tongue at the nipple, licking and teasing it. After awhile I switched and gave the other nipple the same treatment.

Beneath my stomach I could feel his hard erection, so I started again on my way down. I had already undone his pants so as I trailed the kisses I ran my hands on his side causing the pants and underwear to be pushed down. I decided to be mean and only blow on the tip of his manhood at first. Then I flicked my tongue at it only hitting the tip. I continued teasing in such a manner until my koi seemed to get fed up. "Oh Ra Ryou, please," he whined.

I gave him what he wanted. In one swift movement I took him entirely into my mouth and sucked. He moaned louder than anytime before. He arched his back and I had to hold down his hips to keep them from bucking into my mouth and chocking me. I could tell he was about to come and prepared for it. I sucked once more, harder than any previous time and he came as he screamed my name. Then he went limp as I swallowed all of what was his essence. Once there was nothing left I crawled up to where my yami was still breathing hard.

When his breathing had returned to normal he flipped me over and we were in our original position. "My turn," he growled before kissing me. I would have wrapped my arms around him but found I couldn't for Bakura had pinned them to either side of me and proceeded to put me though the same treatment I had put him though. Only difference was he didn't give me release. I whined as I felt him leave. "Not yet. I want to be inside you first." I nodded but was a bit surprised when he stuck his fingers in my mouth. He answered my unspoken question, "Suck, I am going to prepare you."

'Prepare me? What is he talking about? I don't quite understand.' Still a little confused I did as I was told.

Bakura was careless for a moment and let his thoughts slip thought our link. Those bastards. I didn't expect Hojo to prepare him but the fucking uncle of his never once bothered. Bastard.

This worried me, I didn't want Bakura to get angry, and so I distracted him from his thoughts by nipping on his fingers to get his attention. When he looked at me I was the one to speak. /Don't think about that please. It was in the past and I want to forget it./ I mentally smirked before continuing/Besides I am sick of sucking on these fingers. I might just want to take charge again if you want to be uke./

Bakura is never uke.He stated matter of factually even though he had been just a few minutes ago.

/Prove it./ I taunted. I knew this would get his to come back to the present.

It would be my pleasure.he took his saliva covered fingers out of my mouth and looked at me. "This is gong to hurt, I won't lie about that, but you need to relax and trust me."

"I do." /I trust you more than anyone else./

"Good."

I waited a few seconds before I felt one of his fingers enter me. It hurt a little but nothing compared to what I have felt before. Soon a second followed and began a scissoring effect; when I had gotten used to that the final finger entered and joined the other two in stretching my entrance.

When Bakura decided I was ready he removed his fingers and spread my legs. Positioning himself, with acknowledgment from me, he drove all the way in. I automatically stiffened and tightened around Bakura's member. I winced from the pain and was thankful that he was giving my time to adjust.

I nodded and he started to move. The pain was still there but it was small and the pleasure overrode it. Then all of a sudden he hit something deep inside me that sent pleasure all over and my vision was lost to a haze of white as pleasure took its place. My yami hit it again and again with the same effects. I began to buck up to meet each of his thrusts. I could feel his pleasure through our link and that made it all the greater. He felt the same as me because he was also able to feel his own pleasure combined with mine.

I could feel I was near release but tired to hold it back. By this point he had grabbed hold of my manhood and was pumping it in time with his trusts. I could feel my self coming closer and with one final trust we both came together, screaming the other's name.

I could feel Bakura had collapsed on top of me. His body as tired as my own. Our hair was matted and skin was covered with sweat and seeds. We lay like that for awhile until Bakura was able to gain enough energy to pull himself out of me and lie next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, too tired to clean up the mess. Before I fell asleep I heard him whisper, "Happy Birthday, koi." I wanted to respond but before I could I fell asleep where dreams of Bakura waited me.

* * *

LF: There you go. The last chapter. At first I was going to write more but I have decided against it. Lemons seem to be a good way to end a story.

Bakura: Plus you are too lazy to.

LF: Yeah that too. But I did think about continuing.

Bakura: For what, five seconds.

LF: No I though about it for a whole minute. Give me some credit.

Bakura: Nope.

LF: Okay that works too. Alright everyone who has read this story so far.

Bakura: Which is probably nobody.

LF: hits him This is the last chance to review and I love reviews. Please please please review.

Bakura: Or don't.


End file.
